<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do heroes dream of demon sheep? by Moonclawdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460869">Do heroes dream of demon sheep?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Moonclawdragon'>Moonclawdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Link can only sleep with his sharky boi, Link has slight ptsd, M/M, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Moonclawdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link ran through the damp grass, the sky was filled with black flakes, and the moon made everything red. There were guardians and Lynels running after him, he could hear their beeping, roaring and stomping as they prepared to attack and fire lasers. He heard a scream, and turned his head to see Mipha, along with the other champions, being pulled away by the Blight Gannons. "Link help!" Mipha screamed, Revali screeched like an eagle in pain, Daruk reached a hand out to Link, "Brother..." and Urbosa's head had fallen to the side. Link tried to reach out to them, to run over to save them, but they kept getting farther away. Their voices echoing in his head. Tears came from his eyes, and he suddenly found himself in a forest, with Zelda injured in front of him, "You left them, all to die!" Dark beast Gannon stomped on top of Zelda, Link fell back as he roared. He was then was then surrounded by an angry mob of people, "You made us wait a hundred years!" "You're a coward!" "Some hero you are!"</p><p>Link covered his ears, then yelled,waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. He breathed heavily, his heart still beating incredibly fast, his hands clenched in his hair. </p><p>His breathing slowly returned to normal, and he put his hands down, though his heart hadn't stopped racing. He looked out the window at the pouring rain, no moon to be seen. He lay back down in his bed, and sighed, "I wish these dreams would go away, they just keep getting worse." He turned to the side, and stared at a flame-less candle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidon stood by Mipha's statue, a smile on his face, when he saw Link, and his smile widened, "Link!" He ran over to the Hylian with glee, "My dearest friend, what brings yo-" He paused when he saw Links face, "Good heavens, you look like you haven't slept in days. You should take better care of yourself my friend."</p><p>Link hugged Sidon, leaving the prince a little taken aback, but he hugged him as well, "Is something bothering you?"</p><p>Link merely nodded, not saying a word. Luckily no other Zora were around at this hour since they were either fishing, sleeping, or on break.</p><p>Sidon gently parted from the hug, and knelt down to look Link in the eye, "Would you mind telling me what's bothering you?"</p><p>Link took a gulp of air, "Everything."</p><p>Sidon frowned, "Is... there anything I can do?"</p><p>"Can I stay in the Domain for a while? It's the most comforting place to be right now."</p><p>"Well of course you may, I'll see to it that you won't be charged for a room." Sidon put a hand on Link's shoulder, and smiled, "You can stay as long as you like."</p><p>"Thanks Sidon." Link smiled back, then he rubbed one of his eyes. Sidon tightened his grip on Link's shoulder slightly, and he moved a hair out of Link's face, then hugged him, "I'll make sure you find your stay in my domain comfortable, If you don't then I'll have failed my duty as your friend."</p><p>Link chuckled, "You're so sweet. Thank you."</p><p>"It's my pleasure." Sidon purred, then let Link go, "I'll get you a room right now, it'll be the best one we have."</p><p>Link smiled, "You don't have to do that, any room will do."</p><p>"I don't think so, only the best should be provided to you, especially regarding your currant state."</p><p>"Okay, okay. You're the best." Link chuckled</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link lay in one of the water beds, it was very comfortable, but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He didn't want to risk one of those nightmares again. He turned to his side, and faced the wall. A few minutes passed, maybe hours? Long enough for dusk to turn to night, and the moon started to shine through the window.</p><p>He heard a scraping noise, and turned over so he could see the source. The door had opened, but he didn't see anyone. The more he looked at the open door the stranger it became. It was a void of darkness, with little glowing eyes, and arms that reached out to to him, making the room seem darker. Link backed up into the wall, and felt something cold against his back, he quickly turned around and saw Gannon's huge red glowing eyes staring back at him. The things large pig nose huffed, then let out a loud squeal.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Link quickly sat up in bed, gasping for air, he looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, he must have fallen asleep without noticing it. He sighed, and noticed he was covered in sweat. Link quickly changed his clothes, then got out of bed, there was no way he was going to sleep again.</p><p>There were a few Zora still awake, keeping guard, or just restless for some reason. Link sighed, and wandered around the Domain. It was quiet for the most part.</p><p>When he passed by the throne room without realizing it, he heard a voice, "Link? What are you doing up?"</p><p>Link looked up to see Prince Sidon looking down at him, Link frowned, "I can't sleep."</p><p>"Is the bed not comfortable enough?"</p><p>"No, no, it's fine."</p><p>Sidon frowned, "Then why can't you sleep?"</p><p>"I, uh..." Link sighed, this was Sidon, he wouldn't judge, and he's being so nice about it too, "Nightmares."</p><p>Sidon nodded, "I see, would you mind telling me what they are about? It may help me find a cause."</p><p>"I already know the cause, it's because of the champions, monsters, Gannon, their always haunting my mind. I sometimes wish I had never gotten my memory back."</p><p>Sidon wasn't completely sure of what to say, then an idea hit him, "Well, if you want to counter bad memories, you have to make good ones!"<br/>Link looked up at Sidon, looking a little confused, yet intrigued. Sidon nodded, as though agreeing with himself,"When I have time tomorrow, we could hang out a bit, and just have fun together. That way you can have plenty of good memories to outweigh the bad!"</p><p>Link wasn't sure id that was going to work, but Sidon looked so happy to have found a way that could help him, how could he decline? Link nodded, "Alright, I-"</p><p>"Perfect! I'll let father know so he'll let me off tomorrow, I'll be right back!" Sidon ran off, leaving link to silently chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link still wasn't able to find a way to go back to sleep the previous night, so this morning wasn't a very good one. He sat on the edge of a pool, with his legs in the water. His had put on his Zora armor, for if the Prince wanted to go swimming or something.</p><p>Sure enough, the sound of Sidon's large feet came pounding up to him, "Link! There you are! Shall we go?"</p><p>Link nodded, and stood up, he almost slipped, but Sidon caught him, "Careful my friend."</p><p>Link sighed, then straitened himself, and followed the energetic Prince to where-ever the Prince was taking him. Some of the surrounding Zora smiled or waved to the Prince, Link hoped they weren't looking at him too much.</p><p>The Prince led Link to a waterfall, and smiled, "Isn't it beautiful?"</p><p>"Ya, it is." Sidon sat down, and handed Link a bag he hadn't seen the Prince carrying, "This is for you."</p><p>Link opened it, and inside was a crystal. Link tilted his head, and looked at Sidon, who smiled, "It'll help you sleep, crystals give off a special energy that keeps dark spirits away."</p><p>Link smiled, that sounded like a children's story, but he was thankful for the gift. Link put the crystal in his pocket, and looked up at the Prince, "Thank you."</p><p>Sidon grinned, "No problem, now would you like to go swimming? I heard that swimming not only helps Zora's feel better, but Hylians as well."</p><p>Link nodded, "Okay."</p><p>Sidon stood up, and helped Link stand up as well, then he jumped into the water with a backflip, "The water's perfect today!"</p><p>Link smiled, and jumped into the water as well, it was cold like always. Link swam over to Sidon, and the Prince smiled, then dove under the water, and swam in small circles around Link. Link laughed, "What are you doing?"</p><p>Sidon surfaced, "Making you laugh."</p><p>"Well I guess it worked." Link splashed the Prince with water, and Sidon pretended to look utterly offended, "How dare you."</p><p>Link giggled, and Sidon splashed him back, then dove back under the water. Link frowned, "That's cheating." He dove under the water, and looked around. The colorful fish and coral filled his vision, he almost didn't see the Prince when he emerged from a pile of red seaweed. Sidon laughed at Link's surprised expression, though it sounded somewhat silent due to them being underwater.</p><p>Link pushed Sidon, and flipped him around in the water, then hid in a small cave. Sidon looked around, not seeing him, till Link grabbed him again, and they both surfaced, laughing once they got there.</p><p>"I can't believe you were able to flip me around like that, no one's done that to me before!"</p><p>Link laughed, then sighed, "That was fun, I'm glad I can hold my breath for so long."</p><p>Sidon hugged Link, then pulled him onto his chest as he floated on his back in the water, "This is nice."</p><p>"Ya, it is." Link layed his head on his hands, and sighed.</p><p>Sidon purred, and Link giggled, "Do all Zora's purr like that?"</p><p>"When we are content or happy we do."</p><p>"Good to know." Link yawned, and got a bit more comfortable. He ended up falling asleep, and didn't have any dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Link awoke, he was no longer in the water. He had been moved to a water bed in the Domain, he looked around, but didn't see Sidon. He was confused then saw the door being opened very carefully, and smiled when he saw the Prince. Sidon saw Link, and smiled back, "Sorry, did I wake you?"</p><p>"Nope, I woke myself up."</p><p>Sidon walked so he was beside Link, "Did you have a good nap?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you." Link relaxed the tension he didn't know was in his shoulders when Sidon rubbed his back.</p><p>"Glad to hear it, do you need anything?"</p><p>"Nah, I'm good." Link leaned into Sidon, then frowned when the Prince stood up, "Alright, I'll be going then."</p><p>Sidon was almost out the door when Link called to him, "Wait."</p><p>Yes?" Sidon leaned his head back to look at Link.</p><p>Link sighed, "Can you stay? I feel more comfortable when you're around." He slightly blushed at his own words. The Prince only smiled, "Of course."</p><p>Sidon walked back to where Link was, and sat on the edge of the bed. Link smiled then gulped, "W-would you mind if I uh, layed my head on your lap?"</p><p>Sidon tilted his head, "Why? Is that a Hylian thing?"</p><p>"Kind of, it's comfortable."</p><p>Sidon shrugged, "Okay then."</p><p>Link smiled, and moved so he could lay his head on Sidon's lap. It was actually very comfy, the cream colored scales were smoother than his red scales, and his scales were cool. Link closed his eyes, and ended up falling asleep again.</p><p>Link was dreaming again, he was in some kind of field covered in long grass and flowers, with small clear ponds here and there that reflected the sky. It was beautiful, he knelled next to one of the small ponds to look in, a small red fish that looked a bit like Sidon surfaced from the water, it's yellow eyes looked welcoming. It smiled, and gave him a silent princess. Link took the flower from the little red fish, and smiled, he knew what the flower meant. There was no clearer sign than this. Link smiled at the flower fondly. Then gasped when it suddenly withered and the scenery changed to complete darkness. A shadowy version of himself stood in an illuminated doorway it glared at Link, then hissed and guardian legs shot out from behind him, reaching for Link.</p><p>Link woke up, and gasped for breath as though he had been stuck under water. Sidon rubbed his back, "Are you alright? You started twitching and frowning in your sleep."</p><p>"Just a bad dream." Link reassured him. Though he was a bit a shaken. Sidon massaged Link's head, and Link sighed, "That feels nice."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>